Order 66
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka are sent on a mission to recon a droid base, what happens when Rex is given the order to kill Ahsoka? Rexoka  Vote on whether she gets killed or not in chapter 2
1. Thoughts

"Padawan...Padawan...Padawan!" Ahsoka gave a start as she realized her master, Anakin Skywalker, was trying to get her attention. His temper had become shorter with everything lately, and it was not a good idea to anger him.

"Yes, master?" She asked, giving him her full attention, hoping not to get lectured for being distracted, as it would be the fifth lecture that week.

"You get to go on your own mission; the council tells me it is going to be a test of your self as a whole."

"Really?" She smiled, jumping from foot to foot. He nodded, and small smile grew on his face.

"Yes, good luck Ahsoka." He handed her a data pad that had all the details of the mission on it. She took it happily, hands curving around the metal of the back of it, eyes eagerly darting around as she read the information.

"This is a small group..." She muttered.

"It's a recon mission," Anakin told her simply, "obviously you can't bring a whole battalion, I thought I taught you better than that." A frown crossed his features.

"Yeah, it might be a recon mission but this is a ihuge/i base!" She retorted. "There's only Rex, Coric, Fives, and Echo."

"You forgot yourself." Anakin reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. This is going to be hard, Master."

"I know you'll do well, you'll have Rex to help you out." Anakin smiled at her, placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Master, I'll do my best." She took off to brief the clones on their newest mission.

"This won't work, have you seen the base in the schematics, its suicide!" Fives complained, and shook his head.

"Everything General Skywalker leads is a suicide mission." Rex quietly reminded him.

"Yes, but Commander Ahsoka is leading us on this."

"That is true, but where do you think she got the job from?" Fives nodded at Rex's logic.

"Still suicide though..."

"Well figure out a way to make it, after all, we've been through worse."

"If you say so sir."

"I do, now get ready we leave in 500 hours."

"Sir yes sir!" Fives saluted as Rex did the same. Rex turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. After he was out of the room he shook his head, "Fives is completely right about this one..."

~!~!~!~!~!~time skip~!~!~!~!~!~

"We will be landing soon Commander." Rex notified Ahsoka as soon as he got done asking the pilot.

"Please, call me Ahsoka. I thought we were closer than just a Jedi apprentice and her clone Captain." She smiled, and he nodded.

"Yes, Com- I mean Ahsoka." He corrected himself, and that got a small laugh from her. The other clones, looked out the slits of the flyer they were in, watching the landscape with a determined look in their eyes, if they made it out of here alive, they had been promised a month off of service, but still having to join in drills and cleaning, or two months of service with no cleaning duties and less intense drills. Ahsoka sensed the fear they all had in the pit of their stomachs through the force.

"We'll be alright," She soothed, "if I have to, I'll go down for you guys." She smiled at everyone of them, meaning every word. She had made friends with these men, they were not just mindless soldiers to her, and they were some of her closest allies, even closer to her than her Master, Anakin. They had saved her from being overwhelmed by droids plenty of times. And she figured that it was time for her to make sure that the band of clones with her, all made it out alive, and with minimal injuries. The clones looked at her, their helmets showing her none of their expressions, but each was wearing a small smile. They may have been clones, but they were still human, and they still felt the need to be known and appreciated, she had granted that. And for that they were thankful.

The ship landed moments later, letting them out and then flying back to a safer location to where they could call for it later when the mission was complete. Ahsoka stopped, and waited as the clones scanned the area, when she had first become Anakin's padawan she would have been tapping her foot impatiently at this, ready for battle, eager to prove herself, but now, after two years she became used to this. She even liked this, it was calm, the beeping of the scanning devices and the clones muttering to each other about their findings or the upcoming mission was, in its own way, peaceful. She watched, smiling slightly to herself as she saw Echo and Fives, give each other a high five over something. Rex waved her over, and she came up to his side, looking at the screen in his hands.

"According to our devices, there are no droids in the area. And according to the pilots, there are no droids in the base." He told her, showing her the readings.

b Countdown to Order 66: 1 hour 37 minutes /b

"That's weird, why would they just up and leave when we got reports just three days ago that it was filled of them?" She sighed, not knowing whether to be happy there was no sign of droids or to be extremely suspicious of the data and the surrounding area.

"No clue, sir."

"We'll continue as planned, just in case they are still there and our readings are wrong."

"Yes sir."

"...you think that is a good idea Rex?" Ahsoka asked, second guessing herself already.

"Yes, I think it is actually." Rex told her truthfully, looking at her, though she couldn't tell through his helmet. She smiled, Rex's comment had reassured her slightly, she didn't want to fail this, and she didn't want to fail them... which is what she would be doing if anything went wrong.

"Maybe becoming a Jedi knight isn't all it's cracked up to be..." She muttered to herself. Rex just looked at her, and then shook his head.

"Ahsoka, you'll do fine. You always do." He gave her a thumbs up, and she laughed, the first real laugh in a long time. Rex smiled, he liked that sound, he liked it quite a bit. She held out her hand for the data pad, and he handed it over without a second thought, her fingers brushed against his as the data-pad changed hands, Rex, gave a slight start, her touch was electric! Ahsoka gave him a questioning, and slightly worried, look, he shook his head. "Sorry, my comm just went on the fritz, startled me."

"Oh, okay then." She looked at the data pad, reading over the data quickly, and sighed, "I've decided to make a few changes..."

"And those would be?"

"We'll switch the attack from daytime to nighttime, and instead of sending Fives with me, he will stay up with the others, keeping an eye on the security feeds." She replied.

"What?" Rex pretty much roared, getting looks from his fellow clones.

"You heard me." She replied, and handed back the datapad.

"I don't think the change from day to night is bad, but, going in on your own?" Rex clenched his fists and drew them towards his chest trying to show how exasperated he was at the idea. Ahsoka gave him a small smile, and patted him on the shoulder, "Commander, you can't do this." Rex pleaded. Anakin would have his head if she died. And, he would never admit this, but he would be sad to see her go.

"Sorry, but I'm turning my plan into orders, Rex." She replied evenly. Rex sighed.

"Yes, sir." He turned, to tell his men the change of plans, and Ahsoka smiled.

b Countdown to Order 66: 54 minutes 36 seconds. /b

"I just can't take anymore losses..." She whispered, as she remembered times when she was younger, when she risked the lives of the troopers under her foolishly, some of them even getting killed because of it.

She heard the cries of 'WHAT?' from the troopers, and noticed that they looked in her direction, obviously confused by the decision.

"It's what the Commander said." She heard Rex grumble to the others, the other clones shook their heads and mumbled things like, 'She's finally cracked' and 'Getting a swelled head is she? Thinks she doesn't need us...'

"Alright boys, let's get some sleep, we have a loooooong night ahead of us."

"Yes sir." Four almost identical voices responded in unison. They took their helmets off, but left the rest of their armor on to sleep, in case they were attacked.

Ahsoka laid down over by herself, not because she didn't feel safe around her troopers, but because of her nightmares. In her nightmares she thrashed, and often times woke up lightsaber in hand and activated, a chair, or a table usually split in half because of the glowing blade. She knew everyone had nightmares of the war, but it was really bad when a force-sensitive, still half-asleep was having one, in your minds-eye everyone was against you, and so you were just defending yourself. Even if your 'attacker' happened to really be a table or chair...

Finally, after spending about twenty minutes trying to find a comfortable position, she fell asleep...

Rex woke to the sound of a lightsaber being activated. He noted that his men had to; they had one hand on their helmets, and the other on their weapons. But they stopped, faces confused as they looked at their Jedi companion, who was seemingly fighting air. Her eyes were closed; maybe she was using the force to see an unknown enemy?

Rex looked at Echo, who gave him a nod and began scanning the area where Ahsoka and the mystery attacker was.

"Captain, there's..."

"There's what?"

"Nothing there." Echo showed him the readings, just Ahsoka. Not robots, humans, togrutas, plants, just empty air.

"Then what is she doing?"

"...practicing?"

"Why would she be practicing here when there is a chance of getting attention?" Rex demanded, mentally sighing. Maybe she wasn't ready to handle a mission without her master... He walked as close as he dared to her, "Ahsoka, what are you d-" He had to dive for the ground as a green lightsaber almost sliced his head from his body.

"Captain!" The clones wailed, worried. Rex glanced up, as Ahsoka seemed to pause after that attack. He was about to get back up when he had to roll to the side to dodge a lightsaber that was aimed for his stomach.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?" Rex raged, jumping to his feet and dodging what would have been a cut to the knees. She didn't respond. He glanced at his men, who were frozen. Which was understandable, they weren't taught to kill Jedi, only Sith and droids. What should they do? "Echo! Scan her! See if she's being," he sidestepped another attack, "controlled or something!" Echo snapped to attention at his leader's command, grabbing the scanner.

"Captain, this makes no sense." Echo yelled as Rex continued dodging her attacks.

"What's wrong?"

"Her brain activity," He began, "is mostly very low, but in one area it is very high."

"What area?"

"The area used when you are dreaming, Captain."

"You mean she's dreaming?" Rex paused, trying to mull it over, and ended up getting an elbow to the side of the helmet, luckily he had his helmet on, though the force knocked him to the ground.

"It's the only possible answer."

"Then wake her up!" Rex shook his head as the pain began to fade, he frowned as he knew there would be a huge bruise there later.

"How?"

"...I don't know! Figure something out!" Rex yelled, he dodged another attack, Ahsoka was caught slightly off balance, he grabbed the arm she held her lightsaber in and twisted it behind her back, after wrenching it up enough, she dropped it to the ground. He shoved her slightly and as she stumbled back grabbed the lightsaber himself and switched it off. Coric and Fives tackled the young jedi apprentice to the ground. Echo walked up and slapped her quickly in the face before jumping back. There came a cry of surprise from Ahsoka, "What the heck are you two doing?" She yelled at Coric and Fives, obviously confused.

"It was for your own good sir."

"Own good?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Yes, you were, uh, sleep attacking." Rex tried to explain.

"Sleep attacking?"

"Yeah, you almost took Captains head off repeatedly." Coric spoke up.

"Oh..." She looked down at the ground full of shame, "Sorry Rexter."

"It's fine Ahsoka, I know you didn't mean it." He placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down to her level. She looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile, before launching herself at him, hugging him tightly and crying, muttering something like 'I can't believe I almost killed my best friend' in between her sobs. The clone captain had no idea what to do, I mean he was bred to be a soldier after all. He didn't learn how to calm a crying Jedi in between learning how to clean a gun and do a trench crawl. Right now he wished that Anakin, or even Barriss was here, they would know what to do in this situation. He had never seen her cry before, and it was a very odd thing for him, he wanted to take away what was making her feel like this, but he couldn't. He eventually settled for rubbing a hand up and down her back, like he had seen some aliens do to their babies in times when they had rescued hostages. It had seemed to keep the babies quiet, so maybe it would work on a jedi. He listened as her breathing and pulse began to even, her choked sobs turning to sniffles, and eventually back to normal. He wiped off her tears gently, and gave her a small pat on the head, "Feeling better now, kid?" He asked, his normally gruff voice taking on a gentler quality. She nodded at him, and he stood up, holding out his hand to her, she took it gratefully and she was hauled to her feet. The other clones had looked away, not knowing what else to do, trying to give their leader some privacy.

"Thanks Rex."

"Anytime, kid."

b Countdown to Order 66: 12 minutes 57 seconds /b

Rex checked his gun over one last time, making sure that it was in top condition, he nodded to himself, satisfied. Ahsoka was busy placing her lightsaber on her belt, it kept slipping off, and it irritated her more than anything, "Stupid skirt!" She fumed, throwing her lightsaber on the ground. Rex walked over to her and raised a brow in confusion.

"Anything the matter?"

"Yes! This stupid lightsaber won't clip to my skirt anymore!" She fumed.

"Here, let me try, Commander." He grabbed the lightsaber off of the ground and began to fiddle with the clip. Ahsoka stood there, holding her breath and resisting the urge to feel his freshly shaven head. He began to clip the lightsaber to her skirt and Ahsoka felt her cheeks grow hot as his fingers accidentally brushed against her midsection. Satisfied, he drew back, nodding as it didn't fall off.

"There we go; your clip was coming off its hinge, sir." He told her, before he walked off again, to talk to Echo about the security feeds.

"Thanks..." She mumbled. Glad for her orange skin to help hide her blush, she sighed, now was not the time to be falling for someone. It was taboo, attachment was forbidden, and plus he would never like her as more than a friend. "Okay boys, let's get this party started."

b Countdown to Order 66: 5 minutes 3 seconds /b

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Rex asked for the fifth time.

"Yes Rexter, I'm sure." She replied, grinning and patting him on the head.

"...be careful, Commander."

"I will, Rex." She took out her lightsaber, cutting a circular hole in the roof of the base, she paused, gave a small wave to Echo, Coric, and Fives, then a teasing wink to Rex, she jumped down, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

She began her search, there were droids.

Droids everywhere.

The only thing was, they were all deactivated. They stood in positions that looked as if they hadn't known it was coming, one droid was carrying a box, another seemed to be just exiting a door, there was a group of droids just holding guns at their sides, as if they thought the area was safe.

"Guys, there are droids, but they're offline, all of them." Ahsoka spoke into the comm link.

"We're coming down to investigate." Rex told her, and moments later she heard the thud of boots hitting the metal floor.

Ahsoka stood looking ahead, at the big room, there was no sign of movement anywhere, her back was to the clones.

"Captain Rex, this is Chancellor Palpatine."

"Yes Chancellor?" Rex asked, thoroughly confused as why the Chancellor would be contacting him.

"Execute Order 66."


	2. Action

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for voting. I had votes for each so I decided to do all three, this is where...well, instead of spoiling it, you'll see. ;)**

**~Arctic**

"_Execute Order 66."_

Rex had a split-second to decide the fate of Ahsoka. He heard the shots fired and Ahsoka cry out. His train of thought stopped, his body took over.

He took his double blasters out and shot.

Echo fell to the ground, a shot right between the eyes, Coric went next, the medic giving out a cry of pain as he fell on top of Echo, he pointed his blasters at Fives. They stood, Fives still had his gun aimed at the jedi apprentice, Rex shook his head, "Stand down, Fives."

"But sir, the order." He said in an almost pleading tone, "She's betray-" Rex fired.

Ahsoka watched with horror filled eyes as Rex approached her, "So you wanted to kill me yourself, huh?" She whispered.

"No." Ahsoka turned, her face went from horrified to confused.

"What?"

"Ahsoka, we don't have much time. I'll explain later, we need to get you to safety, miss."

"O-of course." He took her hand and they left, Rex taking one last look over at his brothers, laying dead on the floor because of his hand. They looked at each other, how were they supposed to get off of this planet? The flyer had clones in it, if they saw her, even if they only saw Rex they might get suspicious.

"There should be a town somewhere on this planet. We'll find it, and take a ship, fly it somewhere where they won't find you." Rex mused aloud.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It should be a small craft so to not attract much attention..."

"Rex."

"We might have to steal one..."

"Rex." She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around so she could look at him, or at least at his helmet... "Tell me, please, why did you save me?"

"Because...because I love you Ahsoka..." He cringed inwardly, awaiting her reply, he was expecting a slap, maybe to get stabbed with her lightsaber, the total opposite of what truly happened.

"Rexter..." Her face softened and she smiled at him, "I love you too." He paused, shocked.

"Y-you do, Commander?" The shock had messed up his thoughts, and she laughed at the title.

"Oh, I'm no longer your Commander, I think we're equals now..." Point for Ahsoka.

"...good point, but old habits die hard." He replied, taking her hand.

Ahsoka stiffened, and put a hand to her head, a moaning sound came from her lips, "No Master! Don't!"

"What is it?"

"Master, you can't!" She yelled as if he was right in front of her.

"Ahsoka, what is it?"

"Children." She managed to mumble, "Not the children!"

"Ahsoka!" He shook her by the shoulders, "Tell me!"

She looked at Rex for a second, blinking as if trying to get something out of her eyes, "He killed them."

"Who? Who killed what?"

"Master...he killed the younglings..." Rex froze, that didn't sound like something Anakin would do.

"A-are you sure, Ahsoka?"

"Yes. He killed them, all of them." She replied, her voice sounding flat.

"...i-it has to be for a good reason..." He tried to reason.

"What reason would you have for killing younglings?" Her voice rose into almost a shout.

"Ahsoka, keep your voice down, the others might hear."

"Rex, we have to get out of here, we have to find the others, we have to save the other jedi who weren't as fortunate as I."

"But miss, everyone else, the order came to them, by now they're either dead or they've managed to escape. We must exile."

"Rex, we can't just do nothing."

"We're not. We'll come out when it is time. I promise, but please, we must get out of here and hide."

"...fine." He could tell by her tone that she still didn't agree, but she couldn't argue against his logic. They headed away from where the flyers were headed, they walked for hours until they came across a town, well it was more like a harbor. It was full of ships, small merchant shops littered the place, things of all species were everywhere, shopping, selling, talking, doing anything really. The two held hands so they wouldn't be separated. They looked at the ships, when Rex finally found one, "Ahsoka, we're going to have to steal it, we don't have enough credits..." Ahsoka nodded, she hated to do this, but what else were they supposed to do? Rex and Ahsoka snuck in, Rex quickly took the top off of the control panel and put his arms, elbow deep, into the wires, after about ten minutes the dashboard lit up, the ship activating. Rex sat in the seat, began programming the coordinates for hyper space and they took off, as soon as they were out of the planet's atmosphere they went to light speed, heading for a small planet in the outer rim.

"Ahsoka...when you said you loved me...did you say it because you meant it, or because I saved your life?"

"Why would you ask a silly thing like that? I said it because I love you." She replied.

"I was just making sure, so I could get away with this," He took his helmet off and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, he kissed her gently, as a sort of trial, to see how she would react.

Ahsoka was surprised by it for a second, before she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss went on until they each gasped for breath, they looked at each other, their foreheads touched. They stayed like that, in the middle of the ship, flying through space, a traitor to his kind and one of the last remaining jedi. But right then they didn't care, they just had each other, and that's all that mattered to them.

**Might continue this...I don't know...but I will write the other two optins. **

**Hope you liked this. **

**~Arctic**


	3. Disappearance

**Your reviews make me smile, guys, and thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed!**

**And, thanks for just reading this. **

'**Lucky' is being worked on, I'm just going through the ton of suggestions I got, and I've even got the opening part of one song done so...**

**Please be patient,**

**Now on to the story!**

**~Arctic**

They finally pulled out of hyper-space. Ahsoka and Rex looked toward the planet, each other, then nodded, they could handle this. They would find a way to survive this, they had battled worse.

They landed on a secluded part of the planet, it would be easier if the natives didn't know who they were. Though they couldn't hide Rex's armor or Ahsoka's lightsaber, they still didn't want to attract more attention than they already knew they would. They would live off the land, and try to not attract too much attention. They left the ship, and looked around, they could live here, it looked like it could support life, and they say no one else in the area, yes, this place would do. They would rebuild a life here,

together

They were finally free of the once binding jedi code, and now that there were no longer any jedi other than Ahsoka (or so they thought) the jedi code didn't exist. They wouldn't have followed the rules anymore anyway. They would use their ship as their home, and use the land around them to live, they would no longer be able to depend on the Republic, _they_ were the only ones left of the old order.

-7 months later-

Ahsoka jumped down from the top of the ship, she had been meditating when she had felt a disturbance in the force, it had taken her a few moments to realize what that feeling had been as she hadn't felt it in so long, but it was a horrible feeling, like something terrible was going to happen. She checked to make sure that Rex was okay, entering the ship and immediately looked at the dashboard of the ship where she heard him messing with the systems in the ship. His upper half was swallowed by the cords and flashing lights of the innards of the dashboard, while his lower half jutted out, lying there with tools beside his left hip, every now and again grabbing a tool and then withdrawing back behind the curtain of cords. "Rex?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He asked, sliding out from under the dashboard to look at her, "You need something, Cyar'ika?"

"Just got a bad feeling, though it's probably nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He smiled at her gently and nodded, "What are you up too anyway?"

"Just trying to fix the navigation in case we ever want to get off this rock." He replied, diving back into the wires. Ahsoka stood watching, and then listened as he cut, spliced, and reconnected the wires. She gave a small smile to her clone lover and walked back out.

She decided that her bad feeling was truly just paranoia getting to her, as she had had that feeling before, especially right after they had came to this planet, though she began to doubt her intuition when nothing came after them.

She froze as she heard gunfire and screams coming from the village that had been built a couple miles down since they had moved there. Smoke wafted from the village and the sound of grenades exploding reached her. She turned and ran back to the ship, "Rex! The village! It's getting attacked!" Rex got out from under the dashboard, grabbed his blasters and put on his helmet all in a matter of 45 seconds, rusty compared to the speed he used to be able to achieve that in. They rushed back out of their ship, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and raced down to the village, Rex only a few feet behind her. Though they didn't really know the inhabitants of the village, they had never had any problems with them, the people had even left food at the door of their ship once. Ahsoka paused, as did Rex, these enemies looked sorta like Rexs armor did. Except the design seemed more generic, and there were no real marking on it, just plain white, though she did see a gray trooper with a jetpack on it. Ahsoka's body reacted as she heard another scream from a few feet away, turning and slicing the white enemy in half. The men in white armor looked at her, as if finally noticing her presence, and one screamed, "JEDI!" They converged on her, and she easily took them out, as they got closer than they should have to her. Easily within reach of her lightsaber, it was obvious these men had never dealt with a jedi before. They made careless mistakes, and they seemed to think that the 'bum rush' tactic would work against her. Rex was trying to help, but he had been surrounded himself, but instead of firing at him, the men in white just looked him up and down, and even touched and tugged on his armor. "He must be an older model of clone." One spoke up.

"Yeah, I've seen this design of armor before, the clones wore it during the tyranny of the Republic." Another spoke up.

"What are we going to do with him?" A third one asked.

"Take him with us. I'm sure Darth Vader would like to see something like this." The first spoke. Rex frowned as he was referred to as 'something' instead of 'someone'. He may have been a clone, but he was still a person. They wrenched his blasters out of his hands and grabbed both of his arms, twisting them behind his back, Rex fought to shake them off, and twisted and wrestled against their grip, but to no avail. There were five enemies and only one Rex. He looked up to see Ahsoka defending a small child from being blasted, "Ahsoka!" He yelled and she looked up at him, it took her a second before she realized what was going on, and when she did she sprinted forward, straight towards them. Two of the men that had been holding Rex began to fire at her, she stopped to deflect the bullets, the three left with Rex shoved him forward into a ship, the door closing behind him.

Ahsoka killed the two that had been firing at her, and looked around, Rex wasn't in sight. She noticed the ship and ran to it, it began to lift up into the atmosphere and Ahsoka tried to get the door open, she watched as her lover was lifted into the atmosphere and disappeared into the galaxy.

"Rex!" She shouted as if it would magically bring him back, she paused, a heartbroken look on her face, "I'll get you back Rex, even if it's the last thing I do..." She swore.

**Well, did any of you expect that to happen? **

**And sorry for no updates lately, my dad was finally home for a week and so I spent it hanging out with him. **

**~Arctic**

**Sathre: She is working on 'Our War' she's just being a lazy bitch and playing Star Wars Battlefront when she should be writing. **

**Arctic: Yeah...but that game is so much fun. :D**


	4. Meet the Family

She stole another ship. It reminded her of how just seven months beforehand, Rex had saved her from his brothers; now it was her time to return the favor. She pushed the ship as hard as it would go, a determined grimace on her face all the while. She flew past the atmosphere and glanced around; spotting the ship her Rex was in after a few moments. She turned the ship and gunned it straight for the one holding him, the ship lurched a bit to the right as she was hit with laser fire from another ship. She was surprised for a second, not having thought about the possibility that the ship she was chasing had friends. She growled low in her throat, her anger was rising and you could almost see the steam coming off of her. She had no mercy as she began to shoot the ship that had attacked her. Snarling a few mando'a curses under her breath she directed the ship out of the line of fire, she looked up to watch Rexs' ship board the bigger "mother" ship. She sighed, though she would _love _to destroy that other ship, she had things to do, lovers' to save. She turned and boarded the ship as well, quickly jumping out as soon as it landed and running off stealthily to hide behind some cargo containers. Her eyes scanning the area until they landed on Rex, who was being shoved unceremoniously out of the ship. She heard him cussing loudly at them in mando'a and gave a small smirk. That was definitely her man. He was still in full uniform, helmet and everything, even though his armor was mostly white like the enemies, yet he still stood out.

Well, all things considered it wasn't _that_ surprising, seeing as he had blue on his armor, and it was built slightly different than theirs; add the fact that everyone had positioned themselves to where they could get a good look at him and there you go, her eyes instantly traveled to him.

As everyone got a good look at him they began to talk to each other, not even having enough respect or decency to whisper, no, even Ahsoka could hear them talking about him, and how odd he looked from the back of the room. Ahsoka had never thought much of Rexs' gear, either when they were part of the Republic or once Order 66 had been executed. But now, with the contrast of the men in white, as she had officially dubbed them, she realized how odd he looked. He was taller than them, his armor less bulky, yet more torn than theirs. His helmet had the blue markings that had let her place him amongst the midst of his brothers when she had first joined; no one else had those types of markings on their armor. She noticed how tense he was, it was easily visible to her even through his armor, the way his head kept slightly moving from side to side to correctly catalogue how many enemies there were. He knew the odds were against him and that laying low and acting as if he was not a threat.

'_Good job Rex, just lay low and I'll get you out of this mess.' _Ahsoka thought frowning slightly.

She paused as she felt something, it was weird, it felt like a...jedi force signature? No. It was not jedi, it was so weird though, the force signature was so familiar. She racked her brain trying to figure it out, when she knew.

Anakin. It was her old masters signature all right. He had to be near, but where? And if she could sense him, surely he could sense her. This was bad.

"Lord Vader, I think we have something you will want to see." One of the men in white spoke into a wrist comm.

"What is it, Trooper?" The question came a few seconds later.

"It's...hard to explain, but it seems to be an old republic soldier still in his armor." The trooper replied, glancing at Rex.

"I'm on my way." He replied after a pause that indicated he was thinking.

"Lord Vader is on his way! Make sure everything is as it should be! Quickly! Quickly!" The trooper shouted to everyone else, the men scurried about making sure everything was presentable, and then fell in formation, just as Lord Vader arrived.

Two troopers stood on either side of Rex, each saluting as Vader made his way to them. He stared at Rex for a long time, slightly unnerving the clone captain.

"Rex?"

"...do I, know you?" Rex asked, completely confused as to who this person was and how he knew him.

"I can't believe you survived all these years on your own." If it had still been the old Anakin, he would have been wearing a slightly amused smirk, but the monotone of a voice he had now gave no indication of his emotions.

"Who are you?" Rex asked again, trying to search his memories for a man like this, surely he would remember someone as...flashily dressed as this guy. He came up empty on who it could be.

The man coughed and then replied,

"Anakin Skywalker."

**-inserts overly dramatic music- **

**So...what do you all think of Rex meeting Anakin? What do you think will happen? **

**Sathre: ...you just had to leave it at that, didn't you?**

**Arctic: Yeah. Makes it much more fun.**

**Sathre: ...if you want (my stupid creator) Arctic, to stop writing such short chapters please say so in a review. If you are fine with it just the way it is, please say so in a review. **

**Arctic: I might not get much done this weekend, I have a hockey game tomorrow, last game of the season, then I have to go to the dentist on Sunday. D: **

**Sathre: Muahahaha, I'll tell the dentist to skip the anesthetics. **

**Arctic: No! D: **


	5. Capture

"S-sir?" Rex stuttered. Unsure of what to really say to that response, I mean, what would you say if this big black monster like man just told you that he was your old general?

"How did you survive all this time on your own?" Anakin asked curiously, stepping closer to Rex, examining his armor, Rex went rigid, how was he going to explain himself?

"I stole a ship," He replied truthfully, but refusing to include the fact that Ahsoka had been on the ship with him, and that he had been the one to kill his brothers to save her.

"Oh, tired of fighting the war and decide to leave did you?" Anakin surmised, placing a thoughtful hand to the chin of his black helmet.

"Yes, sir." Rex replied, inwardly sighing in relief that Anakin hadn't pressed about any other matters.

"You always did deserve a reprieve." The way he spoke sounded like Anakin, but the voice and body; they just were too much to take in.

"Sir...what happened to you exactly?" As Rex asked this the room became deathly silent, Anakin turned slightly away, his head hung low.

"...after the jedi betrayed us, Obi-Wan and I had a battle." He paused, "The traitor left me to die on Mustafar, if the Emperor hadn't saved me, I would have been no more." Even with his voice stuck as a monotone, you could still hear the anger in his voice, "Rex, you must come back to serve the Empire and kill the few rogue jedi that still remain."

"The jedi have survived, sir?" Rex asked, acting surprised.

"Yes, Rex, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and...Ahsoka. They still live. Maybe more. We must destroy them."

"But si-"

"Jedi!" A trooper yelled, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and sliced him in half, then turned, and saw everyone looking at her. She gave a small wave and ran off, the other troopers looked at each other then dashed off after her, momentarily surprised at all that had happened in such a short period of time.

"Don't kill her, bring her to me." Vader ordered over the comms of the troopers. Replies of, 'Yes, sir.' Came back moments later.

Rex stood there, watching, he could do nothing else. He would not try and capture her, or help her, for that would surely get him killed on the spot. Besides, Ahsoka was a jedi, she could handle herself.

"I knew she would be alive, someone _**I**_ taught should be one of the last ones standing; just like you, Rex." Vader looked in his direction, or so Rex thought, it was hard to tell with the big black helmet on.

"Sir, I do not mean to pry...but what are you going to do with her?"

"She is going to become my apprentice." He replied, Rex stiffened again, it seemed he was never going to be able to even relax _slightly_ on this ship!

"What?" Rex wasn't sure if his ears were still working, or maybe it was his helmet messing up...

"I said," Vader turned to face Rex completely, "she will become my apprentice, just as you will return to being the captain that serves under me."

"Sir, no offense, but I liked being off duty, it was intended to be a permanent leave." Rex told him. The room grew silent, though it hadn't been very noisy to begin with since Ahsoka had run off. The feelings that were coming from Vader were turbulent; even Rex, just a clone, could identify them: irritation, confusion, anger, and...jealousy? Jealousy? He couldn't understand why Anaki- er...Vader was jealous. What was there to be jealous of?

Ahsoka ran down the hallways, past troopers that, at the speed at which she was running, truly reminded her of the clones she used to know. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she ran. What had happened to her old friends? What had the Empire done to them? Had they offed them? Had they lined them up and shot them? They may have killed her friends, but she knew that it truly wasn't their fault, they had been following orders. The clones had never truly been good nor evil, only a reflection of what the one commanding them had been.

They were gaining on her, she could hear their shouts, getting the ones in front of her to form a wall of men in white to try and stop her, 'Silly. This will only slow me down for a second.' She jumped above them, using the force to give her a boost in height. She felt the feelings of surprise and shock through the force, she couldn't help but grin maniacally as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet. They turned and she went back to running, 'There is no way they will catch me.' She thought, as she ran...

... straight into a deadend. The hallway ended, it didn't even have any rooms to escape into. She turned to see the troopers block the way she had come from. There were, what looked like hundreds, but in reality 70 at the most. Even with her lightsaber she knew she wouldn't be able to take them all out without them shooting her down. They had their guns drawn, pointing at her, were they just going to blast her here? To where she would just become a red stain on the wall? To be cleaned up after a while, then completely forgotten after a couple of months? Maybe even weeks?

"Wait, Lord Vader wants her alive! Put your guns down." A trooper spoke up, shoving past his brethren, to stand in front of the togrutan. He grabbed her arm roughly and spun it behind her back, doing the same with the other one, placing binders on her. He shoved her forward brusquely and the troopers parted to let them pass, following them like lost puppies now that they had nothing else to do. Everything on the ship had halted in exchange for the excitement of catching, and possibly getting to kill, a jedi. Ahsoka was taken back to Vader, shoved to her knees, and Rex almost made a move to help her up, but that would be a dead giveaway. He would just have to watch her suffer for a little bit, no matter how much it killed him. Vader told the trooper that had brought her to leave, he wanted to have a word with her. Rex had been allowed to stay, he could feel her looking at him, wondering if he had gone to the dark side to join, whoever this new sith was.

"Snips, I see you've grown since the last time I saw you." Vader noted, and Ahsoka stiffened.

"What did you call me?"

"What else would I call my old padawan?" Vader asked, a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"S-skyguy?"

"That's me."

"What...what happened to you?" She had enough nerve to knock on his helmet, Vader swatted her hand away, and she recoiled, a shiver going down her spine, as she felt that his hand was no longer flesh and blood, but instead was metal and circuitry.

"Obi-Wan betrayed me, and left me for dead." Vader replied. Ahsoka gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, her blue eyes widening.

"He couldn't have! Master Obi-Wan would never betray you!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

"He did. And because of him...Padme died."

"Padme..she's dead?"

"Yes, she was tricked by Obi-Wan, so I had to end her life."

"Master..." Ahsoka fell to her knees, trying to take all of this into account. She didn't know who to trust or which side was right. Things had been so much simpler with Rex.

No, things had been so much simpler with the Republic.

She closed her eyes as old memories resurfaced, the memories of the night Rex had saved her from his brothers, how they had stolen a ship, how Anakin had killed younglings... She jumped up, surprising both Vader and Rex.

"You killed them." She growled, her voice taking on an animalistic quality.

"Killed whom?" Vader asked.

"The younglings! Who else do you think I'm talking about?" She shouted.

"Of course I did." He replied, she sensed no remorse in him, "They were traitors of the republic. So of course they had to die."

"They were **children**!" She clenched her fists, anger easily seen on her features.

"Ahsoka, Snips, you have to understand." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "They were going to betray us eventually."

"You let your men try to kill me." She whispered.

"Only because I knew you would be able to survive." He replied, and she looked up at him, trying to see past the helmet, and into his eyes, hoping to find out if he was being truthful or not; though it was in vain, the eye pieces too tinted to see past them.

"Master, why didn't you warn me?" Her voice had turned to that of a broken child's, her defenses down as she no longer knew which side was good and true anymore. She had always respected her master, and looked to him when she had needed help. But she could no longer do that, for she wasn't sure if he was part of it or not.

"Because you would have told them, and they would have killed me for realizing their true plans." He replied, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Master, if you had told me not to say anything, I would have done what you had said. Though I may have seemed like I didn't respect you and your opinion, I did! Please, what you did just makes me feel like you wanted me to die..."

"I never meant it like that." His voice turned stern, "which is why I wanted to offer you something..."

"Master?" She asked, unsure of what he was going to conclude with.

"The position of my apprentice."

**I was going to make this longer, but I wanted to end it here, just for dramatic effect.**

**Sathre: Way to not follow through.**

**Arctic: Shut up! **

**Sathre: Meh, you know I'm kidding...or am I?**

**Arctic: Uh-huh...**

**Sathre: Hey! Don't forget to vote about me on the poll on Arctics page!**

**Arctic: -reads over the votes- Okay, 1 voted that you were awesome a-**

**Sathre: Of course!**

**Arctic: -clears throat- And the other one voted for 'You should pair him up with my oc' –laughs-**

**Sathre: Who's the lucky lady? **

**Arctic: ...what if it's a man? –goes back to laughing-**

**Sathre: -beats her over the head with a wrench- ...oops...Happy Tuesday everyone!**


End file.
